Treasure
by Werecat1215
Summary: After a terrifying encounter with the croc, James reminds Smee what's really important in a pirate's life.


A thin sliver of moon cast pale, flickering shadows across the jungle floor. Green vegetation turned ghostly silver waved in a seaward breeze. The sea slapped against the pebbly shore, the water hissing as it rushed back and forth in an easy dance over the rocks and sand.

A long, wet trail of blood snaked along the beach, just out of reach of the tide line. As Smee ran his bare feet smacked wetly against the seaweed. The breath sobbed in his throat. There was so much blood. Too much.

He knelt just long enough to study a massive footprint. Was it deeper than the last one? Had the monster-

"Smee!"

A high-pitched screech sounded from somewhere ahead. The utter terror of it stopped Smee's heart.

"Jamie! I'm coming!" he hollered.

He blasted forward, forcing himself to run even faster. Smee plunged straight into the dense jungle foliage, following the sound of his love's screams.

"Jamie, where are you?!" he yelled.

As if in answer, a low, rumbling snarl echoed softly but distinctly closely. Smee ran another hundred yards and finally found James. He lay a just a few inches ahead of the monster, in a puddle of blood that looked almost black in the moonlight. The croc was directly above James, its mouth half open as it huffed in triumph.

"Jamie!" Smee almost sobbed in relief.

He was so pleased to find James still alive, still breathing, that Smee dashed forward and almost tripped over the croc's massive tail. He caught himself just in time, but the damage was done.

The beast's head snapped around. It had heard him. Its cold eyes burned like the fires of hell as it stepped around James Hook. James' eyes filled with tears. Smee smiled at him, and took a step forward, only to stop when the croc stood up.

It snarled fiercely, its sport spoiled. For a second that spiraled into an eternity, the croc stared at the pirate, and the pirate stared at the croc. Then it struck. It moved almost too fast to be seen. But Smee had experience on his side. As it lunged, he sprang up, coming down hard on its back. It roared in blind rage and turned again, jaws snapping.

But Smee had rolled off its back and was already at James' side. James tried desperately to heave himself up, but his left leg buckled. He grunted in pain. The croc had bitten it almost clear to the bone. Almost.

Without speaking, James put his good arm over Smee, who pulled James up easily. They tore off through the moonlit jungle just as the croc realized what had happened.

He roared again, and started to chase the two men as they crashed blindly through the trees. Smee was almost carrying James. But the captain was hopping gamely on one foot, keeping as much of his weight off Smee as he could.

"Almost there," Smee grunted.

James squeezed his hand affectionately and kept on hopping. Another deafening roar sounded just behind them as the croc charged forward, knocking down trees and tearing apart the ground in his mad quest to finish his meal.

The beach was just ahead. With a last burst of speed, Smee and James made it to the longboat. Shoving James in first, Smee was about to scramble in before the croc reached them. Its jaws were inches away.

"NO!"

James Hook seized Smee and dragged him into the boat before he lashed out with his namesake. The steel flashed in the moonlight before it tore into the monster's hide. Its bellow chilled Smee's blood as he fumbled with the oars. James saw what he was doing and twisted his arm so the hook came loose. Using his stub like a sword hilt, he bashed away at the croc's head until Smee caught the crest of a huge wave.

The longboat was carried away. The croc's enraged snarl faded into the night. Both men were shaking. James helped Smee row back to their ship. Once the longboat was hauled aboard, they supported each other back to the safety of the cabin.

Only when the door was locked did James finally notice how hard he had been crying. Smee was curled up in a small ball, his fist stuffed into his mouth to muffle his sobs. James limped over to him and tenderly pulled his hand from his lips.

"Don't do that," he murmured. "You'll hurt yourself."

The smaller man sobbed brokenly, still trembling. James lightly brushed the tears from his eyes. "There's my boy. Strong and brave, and not covered in teeth marks," James joked, trying to stop his own limbs shaking.

Smee hiccupped and suddenly pulled James into his arms. James hugged him back with everything he had in him, silently thanking the gods that they were still together.

"J-Jamie…"

James caressed the back of Smee's head with his good hand. "Shh, shh, shh. It's ok. It's all right. I'm ok. You're ok. I've got you. I'm here."

Smee calmed down as his mate rocked him and held him, murmuring soft, sweet things. He stopped shaking and pressed his cheek against James'. "I'm so sorry I didn't find you sooner."

"Heh, not bad timing. I was only gone maybe ten minutes before you came looking for me," James replied, kissing Smee's nose. "A small bite to the leg. That's all. Nothing I can't take. And nothing you can't handle, if memory serves me."

Smee gasped and stared in horror down at the ravaged flesh. "Oh, my…Hang on, Jamie, I'll get something!"

He hastily began rummaging through his medical supplies. James rested against the wall, his eyes closed. "Take your time. I'm not going anywhere."

They laughed. Smee rinsed off the blood and skillfully bound the leg in some strips of clean linen. James stayed quiet, letting his love work. Once it was done, Smee carefully helped James out of his torn clothes and into a clean nightshirt.

James touched Smee's cheek. "You're the most precious thing in my life. You know that, don't you, Smee?"

Smee pulled back the sheets on their bed. "I do." He pushed James lightly back and fluffed the pillows behind his head. "And thank you for saying so."

"I don't tell you enough how much I love you," said James. He watched Smee change into his own pajamas and blew out the candles.

"You don't have to, sweetie," Smee replied as he crawled into bed.

James opened his arms and Smee wriggled his way into his captain's embrace. He lay with his head nestled in the crook of James' arm, between chest and shoulder.

"No, I do. I need to tell you and show you just how much you mean to me," James argued. "I don't ever want to take you for granted. Smee, thank you."

Smee furrowed his brow. He looked up at James. "For what?"

"For being you. For always being there. For being such a wonderful, loveable, huggable man," James said, giving his love a long, soft squeeze. "You rescued me tonight, again. I've lost count of how many times you've had to do that, and I will always be in your debt."

"It's no trouble, Jamie. I promise. You have no idea how much you mean to me, either. Saving you is just part of the job, and you're worth it," Smee kissed James and nuzzled him.

James laughed softly. "See? That's what I mean. You'd go to the ends of the earth for me."

"As you would for me."

The captain smiled. "And don't ever doubt it. You're my greatest treasure, Smee. And I love you."

Smee closed his eyes and gave James another kiss. "I love you too, James."

With that, they fell asleep in each other's arms, their devotion to each other lighting the way through the soft Never Land night.


End file.
